Induction heating of workpieces to be welded, such as pipe, often involves arranging a fixture and/or one or more conductive cables in proximity to the workpiece. Conventional heating conductors may be liquid-cooled or air-cooled. Conventional air-cooled cables are constructed by pulling cables through sleeves, such as a PyroSleeve sleeve, for thermal and mechanical protection. Pulling the cables through sleeves is a difficult and labor intensive process that limits the length of cable jacket installed. Conventional cables are constructed with 150° C. magnet wire insulation, which requires additional thermal protection from the heat of the part being inductively heated, which can reach temperatures in excess of 150° C. (e.g., the temperature rating of the insulation of conventional cables). Cable manufacturers are able to extrude silicone insulation as a jacket, but silicone insulation is soft, cuts and/or tears easily, and does not hold up to abrasion.
There is a need for air-cooled induction heating cables that have enhanced resistance to wear, abrasion, cuts, tears, and heat.